robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:101
Rivalry I understand the necessity of moving the rivalry part to Team Franklin, but wouldn't it be worth having here as well? Just a suggestion. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :If you want the rivalry section on this page too, I'd have no complaints about it. Christophee (talk) 23:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::If its ok, I will do that, seeings as 101 was the major robot in the rivalry. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Series 4 alternative colourings Can someone perhaps get a picture of 101's paintwork from the Series 4 side events. It wasn't the same colour in the Pinball and Tag Team Terror as it was the UK championship. CBFan (talk) 20:49, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I was thinking of that last night, and I'll do it in a little while. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Is that the green and white dots? It was also green in Series 3. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::When was this? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::It was green in the First World Championship. Green with white spots in Series 4 side events. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Team 101's Home town i have noticed that most robot pages have where they are from does anyone remember where 101 was from? :First of all, we must remind you to sign your name after you make a post on a talk page. Secondly, 101 ws from Kettering in Northamptonshire, hope that helps. CrashBash 18:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) That 101 name info (about being named for being 101 centimeters and from Amy liking 101 Dalmations) is interesting. Where did it come from? MasterMarik (talk) 18:19, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :A comment on one of the videos. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) HE30 alloy I have no clue how to phrase this, but HE30 alloy is a grade of aluminium used in aircraft, so the section on armour could probably do with reworking as upgrading from something to the same thing doesn't make much sense!The Hurting (talk) 04:53, March 19, 2013 (UTC) 101 in 2016? I like to take things at face value, but really? 101 is still limping from the damage Fluffy gave it 14 years ago? You'd either repair it or take it apart within the year. And they actually asked if 101 could come back in 2016? I find this information highly dubious, and if the IP contributor in question can't elaborate (for example, by being Mike or Amy Franklin) then I suggest we remove it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:47, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :Given they revealed that they wanted to enter Anarchy but it was 32kgs over the weight limit, I'd say leave it there. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:15, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, they may have started work on Anarchy after Series 5/Extreme 1 was filmed so 101 was put a back burner. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:20, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::It's not Anarchy I'm disputing, but 101. We can't leave something in just because it fits, I want to see something more concrete than an IP contribution as proof. Otherwise we might as well just make up whatever we want as fact. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:26, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::My apologies for this, Toon Ganondorf. I kept and modified that particular IP's statement about 101 entering 2016 because a similar statement was present on the Team 101 page as well. I will go ahead and remove both references to 101's 2016 series entry unless we receive confirmation from Mike Franklin or anyone else related to Team 101 about it. VulcansHowl (talk) 07:26, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Facebook So anyone wanna ask permission for these photos? Also it could be a chance to ask some questions. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10156809388068416&set=a.10156809387158416&type=3&theater Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:28, December 27, 2018 (UTC)